Impossible Family
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Rosalie had a baby a few years before she was turned. Once she was turned she lost all memories of that baby. What will happen when the Cullens meet her descendants? Will Rosalie ever remember her long forgotten baby? What will happen when her human descendants are put in danger because of other vampires?
1. Family History

**This story idea came to me when I was bored to death in class one day. For some reason that is when I get most of my story ideas. I was going to wait to start writing it since I have so many other stories that I am working on, but I just couldn't. This story was itching to get out of my head and onto paper (so to speak). Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly. **

**Chapter 1: Family History**

**Rosie's POV**

My name is Rosie Hale Evenson-King. I just mainly go by Rosie King. For some reason my family has this tradition of keeping their surnames. The name Hale comes from my my great grandmother Rosalie Hale. My first name Rosie honors her as well. Her daughter, who is also my grandmother, married Henry Evenson my grandfather. They met back in the mid 1960s when my grandfather had first moved to Rochester, New York from Columbus, Ohio. Instead of my grandmother changing her last name she and my grandfather decided to hyphenate their last names.

Together they had my mother, Holly Hale-Evenson. She married my father, Royce King IV. Together they had me and my brother. My brother's name is Royce Hale Evenson-King V. Like me though, he chooses to shorten his name to Royce King V. Seriously what exactly were our ancestors thinking when they decided to keep and hyphenate all the surnames? It's just so damned long. When I have to sign legal documents it's really just a huge pain in the ass to have to sign all of these names, because unfortunately you can't shorten your name when it comes to legal matters.

I have always found my family history to be rather interesting. My great grandfather Royce King II was mysteriously murdered here back in 1933, along with several of his friends. He had just gotten married to my great grandmother. Not long after he was killed my great grandmother found out that she was pregnant with his son. Nobody ever figured out who had killed him or why. The business he was supposed to inherit instead went to my grandfather. To this day my family is still one of the wealthiest bank owners in Rochester.

My mother's side of the family is also really interesting. My great grandmother, Rosalie Hale, was also mysteriously murdered here in Rochester back in 1933. Much as was with my great grandfather, nobody could ever figure out what happened to her. Her body was never found.

I also had a great grandmother named Esme Anne Evenson. She had gave birth to my grandfather in 1921. My grandfather had contracted some kind of lung infection when he was born. It had gotten so bad that everyone thought that he had died. But they were wrong. Sadly my great grandmother was so saddened by his supposed death that she committed suicide.

I knew a lot about my family history because I just finished a project that I had to do on my family history. I had spent endless hours talking to my family and doing a lot of research just for this project. It was a lot of work, but it was also a lot of fun to learn more about my family and our history. I just wished that I could solve some of the mysteries that my family seems to have raked up over the past few decades. So many mysteries that I wished I could solve.

I doubled checked my bag just to make sure that I had everything in there. Not only did I have to write an entire paper on the history of my family, but I had to give a presentation to my class as well. Oh the joys of school. I hated giving school presentations. I usually get very nervous and I know it affects my performance and consequently my grade. I hated it. Who came up with the idea of presentations any way?

I threw my bag into the trunk of my car. I always drove to school by myself. My brother and I go to the same high school but he prefers to drive his own car because he has an after school job to go to.

Once I got to school I saw several new cars in the parking lot. I saw the new students getting out of those cars. They must be Dr. Cullen's foster kids. I have been hearing a lot about them in the past few weeks. Gossip tends to spread like wildfire in my school.

One girl in particular caught my attention. She was a blonde girl that looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine. She looked like a supermodel. If you take away the supermodel part she looked a lot like me. We were about the same height, we had the same blonde hair, and there were some other similarities as well.

I took a deep breath before getting out of my car. I had just remembered that my first class was the one that I had to do my presentation in. At least I'm getting it over with early.

As I was walking to class I saw the new kids again. I know that it's considered rude to stare at people, but I just could not help it. They were just so, I don't know...otherworldly.

I walked into my class and sat in my seat. The class was already halfway filled. I watched as the other students began piling in. Two of the new students were in my class; the blonde super model and this really big guy that reminds me of a gorilla. Not because he is hairy, but because he is just so damned big!

"Alright class, it's time to start the presentations. Any one want to volunteer to go first?" my teacher asked us. Nobody raised their hands.

"Alright it looks like I am just going to have to call on someone then" she said.

_Please don't call on me. Please don't call on me. Please don't call on me. _I say in my head over and over again.

"Rosie" she said. Damned it! I hate going first! That is why I did not want to get called on. I slowly got up and walked to the front of the class with my flash drive in hand. In my nervousness I tripped on the way up there which earned me a few laughs from the other students.

I nervously opened up my presentation. I nervously opened up my presentation. The first page was my family tree. The blonde supermodel girl and the big guy she was with stared with a lot of curiosity. They looked at me in pure confusion.

"My name is Rosie Hale Evenson-King and this is my family history" I began.

Now the blonde girl was looking at me as I had grown a second head.

**So in case anyone is confused Rosalie had a baby a few years before she was turned into a vampire. Once she was turned she lost all memories of that baby. So Rosie and her brother are descended from her Royce King II (Rosalie's rapist) and Esme. Anyways please Review and tell me what you all think.  
><strong>


	2. The Cullens

**Chapter 2: The Cullens**

**Rosie's POV**

I really hated giving presentations, and I mean, really really hated it. Who decided that giving presentations was a good idea? Well, whoever he or she is I would love to just raise them from the dead and give kill them myself.

I just felt so nervous, like everyone was judging me. Have you ever seen The Princess Diaries? Several times I felt like running out and barfing like Mia did at the beginning of the movie. I'm not a shy person. I don't have any problems talking to people. I just have problems talking to a large crowd and being the center of attention.

As I presented I tried to ignore all of the people looking at me. In particular, I tried to avoid contact with the mysteriously beautiful blond girl; whose eyes I could feel boring into my body. It was a little unnerving, and considering that I was already extremely nervous, that might just end up being a recipe for disaster.

About 15 minutes after I started my presentation I ended it. Thank god that's over with. Now I just had to wait for my grade. Hopefully I'll get an A just for having to go through that torture.

As the rest of the class went buy that mysterious girl continued to stare at me. I could not understand for the life of me why anybody, especially someone as beautiful as her, would stare at me. I was nothing. I was just plain, average. That's all that I was. I am not an interesting person in the slightest.

I was the first person to leave as soon as the bell rang. I was just so eager to get out of my class for some reason. In each and everyone of my classes I had at least one of the new students. None of them took even the slightest interest in me, they all mostly kept to themselves. Which, made it all the more confusing to me why that blonde girl took such an odd interest in me.

It was not until lunch time that I saw her again. It was the first time that I saw all of the new students together at the same time. They were all an odd bunch really. What was it with the pale skin and gold eyes? How does that even happen?

I sat at a table by myself and started eating my burger. The blonde girl saw me, and to my surprise she got up and walked over to my table. Her family also looked at her in complete and utter confusion. So I guess this wasn't typical behavior for her then?

"Can I sit here?" she asked me politely.

"Yeah, sure" I replied.

"So your name is really Rosie Hale Evenson-King?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. Why was she asking me this? Hadn't I already explained it in class? "I just like to shorten it to Rosie King though. Who are you?" I asked.

"Rosalie Hale" she said. She had the same name as my great grandmother? Weird.

"Just like my great grandmother. Hey, maybe we are related" I said.

"Yeah, maybe" she said. "So you are really descended from the Hales, Evensons, and Kings?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. "Why are you so curious?" I asked. Why was she so interested in my family history?

"I was just so sure that those family lines had died out a long time ago" she said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"It's just that, well, never mind" she said. She surely was one strange girl.

"Would you like to come over to my house later?" she asked, catching me completely by surprise.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that you seem like a nice girl and I'd like to get to know you better. Also, I'd think my family would be interested in you" she said.

"Um, okay" I said, still a little unsure of I should really go or not. It was all a bit strange to me.

"Do you want to give me the address or should I just follow you?" I asked.

"Just follow me. My house is a bit hard to find so it'll be easier if you just follow me" she said.

"Okay" I said. "Rosalie, why are you so interested in me?" I asked.

"I like you that's why" she said. "and I want to be friends with you if that's okay"

"I'd like that very much" I said. I didn't have many friends so I was more then willing to be friends with her even if she and her family were all a bit strange.

"I'm just curious but why do you have such a long name?" she asked.

I sighed. "Honestly I don't know" I said. "For some reason my family likes to keep and combine all of their surnames. As you might remember from my presentation earlier Hale and Evenson come from my mom's side of the family and-"

"and King comes completely from your father's side" she finished. "Yeah, I remember your presentation. Amazing job by the way"

"Thanks" I said.

"Anyways I should probably let my parents and my brother know where I'm going to be" I said.

"You have a brother?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's him over there" I pointed out my brother. He was sitting at another table with all of his co-team mates. My brother was on the football team here.

Suddenly I was sprayed by soda. Rosalie had squeezed the soda can that she was holding just a little to hard. She looked upset for some reason.

"He looks just like him" she said.

"He looks just like who?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's just that your brother looks just like someone that I used to know" she said.

"He looks exactly like one of my ancestors. He looks exactly like Royce King II. My family still has photos of him even though it was so many decades ago" I said. I thought it was kind of odd that my brother looks exactly like one of my ancestors, but I also thought it was cool. I know he thinks it's cool.

"What is your brother's name?" she asked me.

"His name is Royce Hale Evenson-King V. He just shortens to Royce King V though" I explained.

"Great" Rosalie said.

Just when I was about to ask her a question the bell rang signaling that it was time to go to class again. Not that I wanted to go. It was my last class of the day and I was tempted to ditch and leave early. Except there was two problems. First, I had told Rosalie that I would go with to her house, and second my parents would find out and I would be in heaps of trouble. I ditched one class one day two years ago, and let's just say that I do not want to repeat the subsequent punishment that came from that action. No, just no. There are some mistakes that you never ever repeat, and that is definitely one of them.

So I reluctantly went to my last class of the day. 50 minutes later the class finished and I was free to leave. I nearly sprinted out the door.

Just as I was getting to my car a cold hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed in surprise and caught the attention of several nearby shoulders. I turned around and saw that it was just Rosalie.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" I said.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I just wanted to make sure that you were still going to come over"

I looked over at the rest of her family who were still staring at me.

"Are you sure that your family is okay with it?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. My brothers and sisters won't be there and I already called my parents and they are okay with it" she said.

"Okay" I said.

She pointed out which car was hers so that I would know what car to follow. She went to her car and I got into mine. I was still surprised that I was doing this. I texted my brother and my parents about my plans before I forgot. If not they'd all go crazy with worry about me. Especially my brother, he was only a year older then me but he made it his job to be my own personal body guard and protector.

I had no idea exactly where I was going when I began to follow her. I had never ever gone in this direction before so I was even more intrigued by where she could possibly live.

I followed her to a house that literally seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. I parked on the street right outside of her house. It didn't feel right to me to park in her driveway when I barely knew these people.

I was surprised by how lonely the house seemed to be when she opened the door. But then I heard a voice coming from the hallway.

"Rosalie is this your friend?" It was a man's voice that asked.

I looked over at him. Like his children he was pale, had gold eyes, and was perfect in just about every single way. He had to be in his early twenties.

"Yes this is her" Rosalie answered.

"You're Rosie?" this time it was a woman's voice that came from behind me.

"Yes that would be me" I said. "Who are you?" I asked. "You two must be Mrs. and Dr. Cullen I'm assuming?" I asked.

"You can call us by our names Esme and Carlisle. Mrs. and Dr. are too formal" Carlisle said with a heartwarming smile.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme kindly asked me.

"I would love something to eat. What do you have?" I asked.

"Well I made cookies for you since Rosalie told us that you were coming. I hope that you like cookies" she said.

"I love cookies!" I said a little two excitedly. I really did. Like my grandfather, Henry Evenson, I had a problem with sugar. At least I'm not diabetic like he is. Poor guy is wheelchair bound and he still refuses to stop eating sweets.

On the kitchen table there was a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies. I bit into one and it melted in my mouth. They had to be the best tasting chocolate chip cookies that I had ever tasted.

"Thanks Esme, these are delicious" I said.

"You welcome dear" she said. "So why don't you tell me more about yourself" I liked her. I really did. Five minutes with her and I was already starting to feel at home. Everything about her and Carlisle screamed "Welcome"

"Well my full name is Rosie Hale Evenson-King. For some reason my family likes to keep all of their surnames" I explained. "I always shorten it to Rosie King"

"Wait, did you say Hale, Evenson, and King?" she asked in genuine shock.

"Yeah, they all come from my ancestors" I explained.

"But how is that possible?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said. "Sex I guess"

That made her and I laugh.

"No, what I mean is how is it possible that all of those names are still around? I was sure that all of those last names died out a long time ago" she said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked. "Rosalie said the same thing"

"Just, well, never mind. Can you tell me about your family?" she asked.

"Um, sure. I just did a whole report on my family history so I'm quite knowledgeable on the subject. Anyways, Evenson and Hale come from my mother's side of the family. A woman named Rosalie Hale was my great grandmother. She had a baby girl named Emma Hale sometime in the late 1920s. My other great grandmother was Esme Evenson. She and my great grandfather, Charles Evenson, had a baby boy named Henry together. Esme thought that her son died shortly after she gave birth to him. She was so saddened by his supposed death that she committed suicide. In the 1960s he moved to New York where he met Emma. They got married and had my mother. Then my mother married my father, Royce King IV. Together they had my brother and I" I explained.

"Is Henry Evenson still alive?" she asked.

"Yes, he is. He is in a wheelchair though" I said.

"Why is he in a wheelchair?" she asked. She sounded really worried.

"It's because he has diabetes and he refuses to take care of himself. He loves sweets and he refuses to give them up no matter what we say to him. I'm willing to bet that at my birthday party this coming Saturday he is going to try to sneak himself a large piece of frosting covered cake and ice cream. I can guarantee it. He is like a little kid sometimes" I explained.

"You have a birthday coming up?" she asked.

"Yup, Saturday is my 17th birthday. You all can come if you want to. I'm officially inviting you" I said with a smile.

"I'd love to come to your birthday. I'm also very interested in meeting your relatives" she said. "especially Henry" she added.

"Okay. Do us all a favor, if you catch him eating cake or ice cream, scold him for us. We'll appreciate it" I said.

"Oh believe me, I will"

**Please Review**


End file.
